Staying Strong
by RavenMichaelis1
Summary: Kagome lost her mate in the final battle against Naraku, she returns home with her children leaving Inuyasha and Shippo to watch over the castle and the lands. Will Kagome find love again?
1. Farewell to the Past

**|Kagome's P.O.V|**

It has been two weeks since the final battle, I remember it like it was yesterday.

_~Flashback~_

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru worked together to help defeat naraku and I helped by shooting an arrow towards his hear, we had lost some people that I cared for. Sango died by her brother kohaku and Miroku died by his wind tunnel, Kikyo was killed by naraku two weeks before the final battle and that only leaves one person who I loved very much. It was after I let my arrow go and their attacks go that naraku had sent a tentacle towards me at the last second that I couldn't dodge it, but then I saw Sesshomaru push me to the side and got stabbed in the chest by it. I cried as I watched him fall as I saw Inuyasha run towards me to check if I was ok and I just stared at Sesshomaru, its been a year since me and him were mated and I found out a week before that I was expecting again. I saw naraku destroyed and I just felt weak, I felt Inuyasha pick me up and took me towards the remains as I picked up the almost complete jewel and finished the complete jewel from the two missing pieces. We took Kilala and put Sesshomaru's body and went to the Western Castle to bury him.

~Flashback Ends~

I had decided to go back to my time with Rin and Yuki*, Sesshomaru's first born son. I was still the lady of the west and I had gotten everything ready for when I depart, Inuyasha is going to be helping me look after it with Shippo. I was taking Rin since she was still young and I know she was hurting from his death, I had become a full demon when I mated Sesshomaru and Rin is a full demon as well since she did a blood bond with Sesshomaru and I. I was glad since I got 3 children and two on the way who I love dearly and will protect them, It was now time for me to depart and I had talked to Inuyasha that by my scent he will find me. I hugged him and bid him farewell, I hugged Shippo and kissed his forehead telling him we will meet soon and I also hugged Sesshomaru's mother, Miyu. I told her that I will take care of the pups and protect them as I waved and walked towards the well with Rin and Yuki, I also brough Kilala since Sango told me she wanted me to have her if she was killed. I picked up the two children and jumped into the well towards the future.

* * *

*I named him Yuki because he was born in the winter :)


	2. Hello to the Future

**|Kagome's P.O.V|**

I looked up from the well as I took hold of my two children and Kilala, I jumped and landed on the ground beside the well as I put rin who was holding kilala down. I held onto Yuki and walked out with him as I walked to the home and walked in as I yelled I was home. My mother greeted me and hugged me as I introduced her to Yuki and rin, "your children?" she asked, "I will tell you at dinner about everything that happened mother, i will be in my room" I said as I walked up to her hoom and puts Yuki on the bed as I told Rin she can sit and rest. I changed into shorts and a tank top as I picked up Yuki and told Rin to follow as I went down stairs for dinner. It was a quiet dinner as I introduced my two children to grandma and sota, "now my dear can you tell me what has happened" my mother asked. I nodded as I started to explain, "well two weeks ago we finished the battle against naraku, but we lost some people..."I said trying not to cry, "Sango and Miroku were killed in the final battle, Kikyo died as well but two weeks before and Sesshomaru died trying to protect me" I said looking down. "Why would Sesshomaru protect you?" my brother sota asked, "when I was there, me and him got to know each other and he asked me to become his mate. That was a year ago, I was first pregnant with Yuki after we mated. He didn't want me to leave since I was pregnant, I couldn't tell you since I told Inuyasha I wanted to tell you about him. A week before the battle I found out I was expecting again, I was happy and we told the others but he died mama... he won't get to meet them, he won't get to meet his two newborns" I said as I covered my face with my hands and sobbed as my mother hugged me and rubbed my back, "its ok my dear, we will figure something out" she said as I nodded and asked to be excused as I picked up Yuki and told Rin that she can stay up a while longer. I walked to my room and lays down as I put Yuki down and kissed his forehead, "I love you Yuki and daddy loved you too, you are our beautiful little boy who was born into the world with love. Uncle Inu and your brother Shippo love you and your sister Rin loves you, the pups growing inside me with love you as their big brother and we will tell them about daddy and about our adventures" I told him as I smiled and then heard the door open as Rin came in and got in the bed beside Yuki. "Mama, I miss Daddy" She said as I kissed her forehead, "I know my baby, but daddy will always be in our hearts and we got two new siblings coming that will remind us of daddy" I said as I rubbed her back, "now sleep we got a full day tomorrow" I said as I smiled and hummed a lullaby for them as they fell asleep and I fell asleep after them.

**|Kagome's Mom P.O.V|**

I listened to my daughter explain what happened at the final battle against naraku and I frowned hearing that her friends were killed. I was shocked that she had mated to Sesshomaru as I hugged her and told her that it will be ok as I watched her walk up to her room with little Yuki. I then talked to Rin and asked her what she likes as I smiled at her and told her to sleep, I got up and know what I can do for her to recover from everything as I got a paper as I started to write to a friend of hers.

"Dear Tsunade, Its your friend maya from the main lands. I wanna ask if I can send my daugther to your village, I know I haven't been there in Konoha since I left. I heard you are the Hokage now, Congrats, the reason for sending her there is because she lost some friends in an accident and she needs to recover so if you recieve this just send me a reply and I will tell her to head over to the village, Your friend always, Maya"

I then used my messaenger and send it with the letter to Tsunade as I sighed and cleaned the kitchen and went to bed.


	3. Shopping and News

**|Kagome's P.O.V|**

I woke up early as I looked at my two children next to me, I slowly get up to not wake them and walk to the bathroom. I close the door as I undressed and turned on the shower as I took a bath, I looked down letting the water hit me as I let tears go for the ones I lost. "Mommy?" I heard rin call me as I got out and wrapped a towel around her body and walked out, "yes sweetie?" I ask looking at her. Rin looked up at me as she said, "what are we going to do today?" I kissed her forehead, "we are going to town to get you both some clothes" I said as I then got dressed putting on a blue dress. I then told rin to get dressed and help yuki get dressed as I walk downstairs. My mother looked at me and smiled telling me to sit down.

**|Kagome's Mom P.O.V|**

I waited for kagome to come down since I heard her get up, I started to make breakfast as I made pancakes and eggs. I looked at her and asked her to sit down, "Kagome my dear, I know losing your mate and your friends is hard so I asked a friend who lives outside the mainlands to see if you can stay there with her" I said as she looked at me and watched her look down and then look up, "I think that its a good idea to leave here to help me recover and thanks mom for helping me" she said as she got up and hugged me as I smiled hugging her back.

**|Kagome's P.O.V|**

I heard mom tell me about moving to her friends village as I told her yes and gave her a hug. I then got three plates as I put a pancake on each plate with some egg and put then on the table as rin came down with yuki. I cut pieces of pancake for yuki as I smiled and ate her breakfast, I then put the dishes in the sink and got out some money from the money jar they have as I looked at her mother, "I am going to go get some clothes for yuki and rin, i might also get a few for the twins so I will be back later to pack some stuff" I said as I picked up yuki and took rins hand as I walked outside with them and walked downstair as I walked into the city. I watched as my children looked around and smiled, I walked into the mall as I walked to the kids clothing store, I then took rin to her clothes section and looked at her, "you can pick out any clothes you like around this area and then you can try them on to see if they fit" I told her as she smiled at me, "yes mommy" she said as I watched her look around the clothes. I then told her I will be at yuki's section which is beside hers as I walked to the clothes and looked at each clothes. I then got a shirt that was blue and had a crecent moon on the back and smiled as I also got pair of black shorts, I got a few more and then went to rin as I watched her have a few clothes on with her as I smiled and showed her to the dressing room. I put yuki on the chair as I also put his clothes down and helped rin try them on as I smiled and nodded as I grabbed her clothes and his as I then walked towards the baby section with rin and yuki. I looked at the clothes as i put yuki and rin down on a bench that was at the section and just looked as I heard someone speak to me, "are they your kids?" a women asked as I looked at her, "yes" I said as the women then looked at them and me, "but you look so young" she said as I sighed, "I am 18 and rin is not mine but her father's adopted kid" I said as she looked at me, "well where is their father?" she asked as I then tried not to cry, "their father passed away two weeks ago from an accident, I know it will be hard to raise them and the babies I am also expecting but I know I can do it" I told her as the women smiled, "I am sorry to hear and yes you look like a good mother to them and hope everything goes well for you and your children, it was nice talking with you" she said as she smiled and walked away as I went back to shopping.

**|Kagome's Mom P.O.V|**

I was washing dishes as I heard a tapping on a window and walked to the living room as I looked at the messanger bird as I took out the note and read it,

"Dear Maya, of course she could come stay here. I would also like her to become a ninja, I know why you left and don't worry about it, but I would like to inform you that your family was massacred two years ago by Itachi. His little brother still lives and I want you to know since you were close friends with the uchiha's, since you married one. You and Ken were a great couple and he knew if you both stayed you wouldn't be together, don't worry my friend they don't know of kagome or souta, only Itachi knows of the secret since he was little and watched you both leave. Well my friend I will be waiting for her, I sent you a map to the village, Your Friend, Tsunade"

I smiled as I read the letter and cried a bit, I then put the card down and finished washing the dishes, I started to get some things in a bag ready for kagome's travel.

**|Kagome's P.O.V|**

I picked up yuki and paid for the clothes as I held rin's hand as we walked to a small resturant nearby. We walked in as I ordered food to go, I then waited for 20 minutes until the food was ready as I then walked out and headed home. I walked up the stairs with rin as I walked inside and yelled were home, I looked at my mother and smiled as she informed me that we needed to talk when you are finished putting the stuff down as I nodded and walked up my room putting the bags down on the bed. I told rin and yuki to stay in the room as I walked downstairs, I sat down and looked at my mother, "yes?" I asked as she said, "Kagome, my friend responded to my letter and told me that you can go, she also was you to become a ninja since its a ninja village" I looked at her confused, "I thought ninja's don't exsist" I told her as she laughed a bit. "well in the mainlands they don't but there is an island that is full of villages that have ninja's there. I used to live there, Konoha is the village you are going to and that is where our clan used to be until the clan was massacred" she told me as I listened to her and nodded, "that is also where I met your father, Ken, he was in another clan who were very powerful. We fell in love, but in their clan they only marry someone in the clan to keep their Kekkei Genkai powerfull. We ran from the village so that we could marry, His name was Ken Uchiha, but he changed it to our last name so no one can find him. A few know of me and him but they don't know we had children, I just wanted to let you know since you are going" she told me as I closed my eyes and sighed as I looked up at her, "thanks mom for telling me this, I will become a ninja and I will have to explain to your friend that my children will have to go with me with the missions she gives me" I said as she nodded and told me to get packed since I will be leaving tomorrow. I walked up and started to pack some clothes for myself, rin, yuki and the babies, I explained to rin and yuki about the move as they nodded their heads, I hugged them both and lays down with them as I told them stories about their father.


	4. Heading to Konoha and Shocking news

**|Kagome's P.O.V|**

I woke up early as I got up and went to the bathroom as I took a shower, I then finished as I got dressed putting on a white dress that went up to her knees. I then started to get two pairs of clothes for yuki and rin, I then finished packing as I had put a spell on my silver backpack to fit everything in. I then woke up yuki and rin to change, I put yuki on grey shorts with a red shirt that had a moon on the edge of the shirt and rin changed into a pink dress, I told them to rest some more as I walked down and hugged her mother since she was already up cooking breakfast. "When will you be leaving?" she asked as I looked at her, "when we finish eating and saying goodbye" I said as I helped her set the table. I then called the kids down as I gave them some food and then ate some as well, "are you going to be ok by yourself?" she asked as I looked at her "yes mother I will be fine" I said as I smiled and picked up all the plates as I washed the dishes. I then walked upstairs grabbing her bag as I walked downstairs setting it by the front door, I walked back into the living room as I looked at my brother and grandfather come down the stairs. I hugged them both as they told me to be safe and take care of the children as they went to the table hugged yuki and rin, I went to the kitchen and looked at her mother, "we will be leavin soon" I said as she looked at me.

**|Kagome's Mom P.O.V|**

I was in the kitchen writing back to Tsunade letting her know she is leaving today, I finished writing and sending it out as I started to wash the dishes. I heard kagome walk into the kitchen telling me she was leaving soon, "alright dear, i already told my friend you will be leaving today and she would be expecting you" I told her as she nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

**|Kagome's P.O.V|**

I walked out after hearing her tell me her friend was waiting as I watched rin and yuki play with some toys, "rin, put the toys in your bag your carrying and lets head out, don't forget Kilala" I told her as she nodded and I picked up yuki and kissed his forehead. I then hugged everyone and grabbed her back as she looked at yuki's silver bracelet with a silver crecent moon on it and then at mine and rin's necklaces with teh silver crecent moon as they hid their demon looks. I took rin's hand as she held kilala and we waved goodbye to everyone and walked away, It took us 30 minutes to get to the boat that will be taking us to the island. I payed the driver as I walked on the boat with the children and sat down holding yuki and holding rin's hand as the driver told me they will be taking off. It took about 2 hours to get to the island as it was almost night, I woke up rin as I held onto yuki as he was asleep. I thanked the driver and said farewell as we started to walk, I had pulled out the map my mom gave me as I just walked with rin holding my dress. Rin was looking around as I noticed the sad look in her eyes as I hugged her telling her everything will be ok, I looked at the forest as I sighed remembering him. We walked for 5 hours until we stopped and sat down as I got out the sandwiches out and handed one to rin as I ate half of mine and shared the other half with yuki who woke up 3 hours ago. I watched as yuki fell back asleep and rin sleep as well as I fell asleep for about an hour and woke up to watch over them, 4 hours later I put the fire out as I got up with yuki and woke up rin telling her we are heading out. We kept on walking as I felt six aura's up ahead, she walked out as she looked at three people and three others on each side, I froze feeling the aura of the guy who had pale skin in the middle of the two on the left. It felt familer and dark, I felt yuki hold on tight to my dress as rin hid behind me, the guy who had black waist-length black hair and amber eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes look at me as I watched him smirk. I handed yuki to rin as I watched him look like he was about to attack, "hide now" I told rin as she nodded and they hid behind a bush, I put a small barrier around her stomach for protection as the guy appeared in front of me as it got the attention of the five other people. "Miko" I heard him say as I froze, I looked up at him as he smiked and leaned down whispering in my ear, "you thought you got rid of me so easily, you may have killed my other body but I had a witch take out my soul at the last minute so now I am in this body and still have my memories" I growled as I slashed him with my nails. He laughed as I watched him land in between his companions, I looked at them and then at the boy as I looked at his apperance. I walked up as the other three watched me, "Uchiha" I said as he looked at me with a bit of shock on his face and held a kunai at my neck. "who are you!" he yelled at me as I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "your cousin" I watched as he dropped the kunai and looked at me as I walked back to where I was and looked at him. "what is your name in the middle" I yelled as he smirked, "orochimaru" he said I then looked back at the other guy, "sasuke.." he said as I nodded and then made a knife like weapon with her miko powers and threw it at orochimaru hitting him in the shoulder as he hissed, "be warned, you will die soon" I told him as he glared and walked off with the other two following as I watched sasuke looked at me and ran off. I then watched the other three look at me, "who are you?" I asked, "my name is kakashi, the pink hair one is sakura, the brown haired on with the jacket is kiba and the blondie their is naurto" he said as I nodded, "I'm kagome" I said as I looked at the bush, "you can come out now" I shouted as rin came out holding yuki. I picked up yuki as rin hid behind her, "are you guys from konoha?" I asked as the guy with the blonde hair shouted, "yup!" I chuckled as he reminded me of shippo. "you heading there?" kakashi asked as I nodded, "well you can head back with us" he said as I nodded and started to walk behind them as they walked.


	5. Meeting the Hokage

**|Kagome's P.O.V|**

It has been two hours since we have been walking, I was holidng yuki as rin talked with the boy named naruto. I looked up at the sky as I sighed thinking of everything that has happened, I had asked kakashi how long and he told me another hour as I nodded. "Naruto and sakura, protect them. The Akatsuki is near" he said as I looked at naruto and sakura as they both went in front of me, I watched as two people walked out of the forest with black coats and red clouds around them. I took rin's hand as I watched them, "we came for the Jinchūriki" the guy said as I watched kakashi start to attack. I looked at the male who talked, black hair and strange red eyes as I knew who he was, I then watched as naruto and sakura start to attack the other one who looked like a fish. I then turned my head to the forest feeling a familier aura, I knew shippo and inuyasha sent someone to find me and this aura was one of the guards from the past who helped me. I then turned back watched as the guy with the weird eyes come towards me as I picked up rin and held yuki as I jumped away to avoid him, Kakashi then went in front of me to protect me. "Kisame, lets go" the male said as he disappeared into the forest with his other friend, naruto and sakura walked up towards them and asked if they were ok as I told them yes. We kept on walking as it took us an hour and a half to make it to konoha. "Naruto and Sakura, you can head home now, I am going to bring them to the hokage" kakashi told them as I waited with yuki in my arms and rin by my side. I then followed kakashi towards the tower, I looked at yuki who was asleep as I kissed his forehead.

**|Tsunade's P.O.V|**

I got a letter from my friend as I smiled knowing I was going to meet kagome, I heard maya talking about kagome and how she looked like her husband. I decided to keep quiet about it since the councel might do something, maya was a part of a powerful clan and the sister to the fourth hokage. I remember maya telling me she had fallen in love with an uchiha and that they were going to run away to start a family, I remember recieving a letter that they changed their last name and that they were expecting a little girl, and I remember the letter explaining that ken had passed away and she was expecting again with a boy. I kept their last name a secret and couldn't tell her brother about where she was, I then looked out the window as I heard a door knock as I said, "Enter."

**|Kagome's P.O.V|**

We just arrived at the building as I looked around a bit and followed kakashi to the hokage's office. I heard a voice say enter as I walked in with kakashi, "The mission was complete and a girl needed to speak with you" Kakashi said as I looked at the hokage. "alright, you are dismissed" the hokage said as I sat down with yuki in my arms, rin sat down beside me and I looked at her, "you look like you mother" I heard her say as I smiled, "yes I look like my mother and my father as well" I say as I watched her look at the kids. I looked at her, "my mother explained to me that you wanted me to become a ninja and this is yuki and rin, my children" I told her as I watched as she was shocked with the news. "Nice to meet you and your children, where is their father?" she asked as I watched rin look down, I looked at her and looked down a bit, "their father passed away" I said as she nodded. "I will become a ninja, but my children will have to come with me, I know it will be dangerous but I can protect them" I told her as she then looked at me, "alright, just be carefull and you will be assigned to kakashi's team since they need one more member, I would like you to stay with naruto and you guys are going to start a mission that will last a week, in two weeks we are going to be having guest from a new village to sign a treaty so you are dismissed" she said as I got up and walked out with rin as I walked outside from the tower. I looked around as I walked to where I felt naruto's aura, I saw him at a small resturant that sells ramen, "naruto" I said as he turned around and said, "hi kagome!" I chuckled as he reminds me of Inuyasha. "The hokage said that I have to stay with you" I told him as he nodded and paid as I followed him to his home, I looked at yuki and rin as I then looked at the apartment building naruto lives in. I walked to the room number as he showed me around his little home, I thanked him and put rin and yuki in the guest room to sleep as I walked out and looked at naruto, "thanks, the hokage said we will be getting a mission tomorrow" I told him as he said, "cool! I can't wait" I chuckled as I got up and told him to sleep as I went to the room and fell asleep on the bed next to yuki and rin.


	6. The Mission

**|Kagome's P.O.V|**

I woke up very early in the morning, I looked at my children who were still asleep as I kissed their forehead and covered them up as I got up. I knew the hokage will be giving us the mission soon and I knew that it was going to be about my cousin, I sighed knowing I might run into HIM as I shivered at the thought. I have a week until the treaty and I know who they are, "shippo and inuyasha" I whispered as I then walked out of the room towards the kitchen. I looked in the fridge as I got a couple of eggs and then put them on the counter as I turned on the stove and stared to cook breakfest, I got four plates out and put some egg on each plate and some toast as I put the plates on the table, I watched as naruto came into the room and smelled the food as he smiled and sat down to eat. I got up as I went to the room and woke up rin and yuki as I told them to eat, I watched rin take yuki to the table as I smiled and walked out to eat as well. After everyone ate I looked at naruto, "naruto, I would you like you to meet my children, rin and yuki" I said as he looked at me shocked.

**|Naruto's P.O.V|**

I just finished eating the food she made as I smiled big since it was good, I then looked at her as she introduced me to her children. I was shocked, she was young and had children already, I just stared at her as she giggled at me. "your young?!" I shouted as she again laughed, "yes, but me and their father loved each other and so we married young" she told me as she smiled, but to me it was a sad smile. I use to have that smile when the villager's hit me and called me demon, "are you ok?" I ask as she looked at me and said, "yea sorry, my husband passed away" I then gave her a hug as she hugged me back and told me thank you. I smiled big as an anbu appeared and told them they had a mission as I told them thanks, I looked at her as she gave me a smile and told me to go.

**|Kagome's P.O.V|**

I watched as naruto left as I know he will come back and get me for the mission, I looked at rin and yuki as I hugged them. I told them to go change as I walked to the room and got my clothes for the mission, I was wearing black pants and a purple tank top with a black jacket and black boots. I looked in the mirror as I smiled and heard naruto yell to meet at the gate, I picked up yuki as I told rin to get our bag as we walked towards the gate. I told rin to stay close to me at all times, I walked and met with kakashi and the others. "you shouldn't bring them along" kakashi said, I looked at him and smiled at him, "don't worry about it, I will protect them" I told him as he nodded and walked out as we followed them. Naurto walked with me as he looked at me, "the mission is that we need to find my friend sasuke and bring him back" he said as I looked at him and nodded thinking about her cousin. We walked for the rest of the day as I looked around, I watched as kakashi made a fire as rin sat down by a tree. I sat down next to rin as I looked up at the night sky, I handed yuki to rin as I got up, "I will be right back" I said as I walked into the forest and walked to a lake that was nearby. I sat down beside it as I looked at it and then closed my eyes thinking about sesshomaru, I unzipped my jacket as I put my hand on my stomach as I felt the baby bump. I heard a twig snap as I got up and looked where the noise was as Itachi walked out of the forest, "Itachi" I said as he went close to me and looked at me, "I heard from sasuke that you are my cousin" he said as I nodded, "my mother said to tell you hello, her name is maya" I said as Itachi looked at me as he nodded. "I met you mother once when my uncle introduced her to them and when they didn't approve well they left" Itachi told me as I looked at him and then sat down, "my father died when I was five, he never talked about his family and I was small to ask. I heard you killed the Itachi clan and left your brother as a survivor" I said as he looked down at me, "I killed them for a reason"he said as I looked at him and then got up as he looked at my stomach as my hand was on it, "well everyone has reasons, sasuke went to that person for power and you are in a evil organization" I said as I looked at him and sighed, "well I need to go back, my children need me"I said as he put his hand on my shoulder, "I would be carefull around sasuke, knowing him he might take you because of the blood of the uchiha in you" he said as I nodded and waved as I walked back.

**|Itachi's P.O.V|**

I watched as she left, I then looked at the lake as I knew the reasons I killed my family was for the village. I knew that my uncle had children, I kept it a secret from my father because he would do something about it, I also killed them to protect them and their mother. I then walked off towards my camp, I sat down as kisame was already asleep, I stared at the fire that was going as I closed my eyes to rest.

**|Kagome's P.O.V|**

I walked back to the camp as I zipped my jacket up on the way there, I saw naruto and sakura were asleep, I sat down as I picked up yuki and let rin put her head on my lap. I looked at kakashi as I watched him read a book, I looked up at the sky as I close my eyes and sleep. Two days has passed since I met Itachi in the woods, we had no signs of finding sasuke and I know naruto and sakura are worried. I looked at rin as she talked with naruto, I looked at yuki who was in my arms looking around, I smile as I kiss his forehead. Three days pass as we are now headed back to konoha since there was no sign of sasuke, I walked still holding yuki who was asleep, I then stopped and looked at the road feeling two familiar aura close by. "kakashi, I think sasuke it nearby and is fighting somone up ahead" I said as he nodded and watched them run as I followed holding rin's hand, I walked and saw Itachi and sasuke fighting. Itachi looked at me as I put rin behind me, I saw sasuke look at me as I then handed yuki to rin and put a barrier around them. I then felt sasuke behind me as he put his arm around her waist, "let me go" I say as he pointed a kunai at my neck. I looked at my team who looked at sasuke, I then looked at Itachi who looked at me and then at sasuke. I looked at rin and yuki, "rin take yuki and go towards kakashi now" I said as she nodded and ran towards kakashi. I then felt sasuke put his hand on my neck and knock me out as I fell into his arms.

**|Itachi's P.O.V|**

I saw sasuke move towards her as I tried to stop him but it was to late. I watched as he put a kunai on her neck and just look at him, I then glared as he knocked her out. I then moved fast and grabbed his neck as I threw him towards a tree and caught kagome before she fell. I picked her up as I looked down at her, I walked towards kakashi and looked at him as I handed her to him, "leave now, sasuke wants her and she will only tell you why" I told him as I watched him leave with his team and kagome's kids as I turned back and distracted sasuke from going after them.

**|Kagome's P.O.V|**

I opened my eyes as I groaned looking around, I saw rin and yuki asleep beside me and sakura and naruto asleep on the other side. I looked at kakashi as I sat up, "how long was I out?" I said as he looked at me, "for about half the day, we should be arriving tomorrow" he told me as I nodded. I lean against a tree as I close my eyes and puts my hand over my stomach, I feel someone looking at me as I open my eyes and look at kakashi. "are you ok?" he asked me as I looked down a bit, "I haven't told the hokage about this, but I am pregnant" I said as I watched as his eyes went wide, "it's dangerous to be in missions then" he said as I sighed, "I know, don't worry I will be telling her at the meeting we are going to have for the village treaty thing" I said as he nodded. I know what he is thinking, the councel, my mother talked about them and how things were when she was there. I looked up at the sky thinking about inuyasha and my family who I left, I know the village who is coming is them and I am happy to be meeting them again. I then said goodnight to kakashi as I fell asleep, we woke up early as I heard kakashi say that we should be there soon. I picked up yuki as I started to walk with rin by my side, I watched as naruto and sakura talked and kakashi read that book of his. It took about half the day to get back to konoha, I looked at the gate as we walked in and then sighed as I told kakashi that I am heading home with the children as I walked home with rin.


	7. The Meeting

**|Kagome's P.O.V|**

It's been two days since I got back from the mission, I been teaching rin about being a ninja as yuki just colored. I had heard that the people that were coming to sign the treaty got in last night, two males and two females with two children. I chuckled knowing that they mated, I sighed knowing the council meeting was tonight and I was to attend since all the ninja's were going to attend. I told rin and yuki to get dress since it was almost time, I walked to the room and got a purple dress that went up to my knees as it also showed my baby bump. I then dressed yuki in black pants and a blue shirt with a crecent moon on the back as rin dressed in a dress with a crecent moon on bottom of the dress. I put on black sandals as I started to walk towards the hokage's tower, I watched two children run towards me as they looked so much like them. They stopped in front of me and grinned, "found you!" they said as I looked at him, "well you two are so cute, tell me who is your father and mother and what are your names?" I asked them as the one on the left that was a girl had silver hair with puple eyes and had dog ears, "my name is Izayoi, my father is inuyasha and my mother is shiori" she said as I smiled and then looked at the boy who had black hair and green eyes, "my name is Kyosuke, my father is shippo and my mother is Natsumi" he said as I smiled, "well nice to meet you both" I said as they hugged him. I nodded as I introduced them to rin and yuku, I watched as the villagers whispered 'demons' I growled lightly under my breath as I told them to head to the meeting. I watched them as they walked and talked with rin, I walked into the building with them as they ran into the meeting as I heard, "daddy we met grandma!" I chuckled a bit as I walked in and sat down with my team. I saw as all the council was here and the hokage, "greetings, this is Inuyasha and Shippo Taisho, they are from the hidden village of the Shikon, they will be forming a treaty with us" the hokage said as I looked at shippo and inuyasha, they looked more mature and handsome, shippo was up inuyasha's shoulders and inuyasha looked stronger. "yes, but since we are only the stand in for the hokage in our village" shippo said as I sighed a bit, naruto looked at me and asked if I was alright and nodded. "since you guys will be in a treaty you will learn of the secrets we have in our village, our village is not a normal one, we are demons" inuyasha said as everyone had a shocked expression on their face. "demons don't exist!" one of the members said as I watched them and they let their demon features show, everyone stared at them as I put my hand on my stomach feeling the babies kick from knowing that their is family near. "demons do in fact exist, we will not harm your village, we live in peace and there is also humans and half demons who live in our village" shippo said as he was sitting next to his wife and son. I looked at inuyasha who was also next to his wife and daughter, I looked at rin and then at yuki who was looking at inuyasha. I then heard the door open and in walked sesshomaru's mother Miyu as I watched her explain who she was, "now please can you go get your hokage" the hokage from konoha asked, "there is no need" I said as I got up and felt everyone watch me as I walked to the other side and looked at rin and nodded. I saw her smile big as she ran to shippo and inuyasha, "uncle inu and brother!" I heard her yell seeing people shocked faces. I bowed at the hokage, "my mother did tell you why I left, but she didn't tell you all of it. I know a few of the council know of my mother and i don't mind letting them know who she and my father is" I tell her as she nodded. "Her mother was Maya Namikaze and her father is Ken Uchiha" she said as I saw some of the council with wide eyes, "my mother changed the last name to Higurashi, my full name is Kagome Higurashi Tashio" I said as I looked at the hokage, "I will be signing the treaty since I am the hokage from the village who was on a break leaving inuyasha and shippo as stand in to help" I said as the hokage nodded. "so your sasuke's cousin?!" I heard naruto said as I chuckled, "yes naruto" I told him as I closed my eyes and walks back a bit as I felt Miyu catch me with her arm. "can we just get this treaty going" I say as everyone then notced my noticable baby bump as one of the coucil yelled, "your pregnant! where is the father?!" I froze as I looked down and growled knowing my demon wanted out as inuyasha got up and hugged me as he glared the person, "Don't, my brother, her husband died in battle" he told him as I hugged Inu. "Since you know we are demon, we live a long time, kagome when she was fifteen was pulled through a well and went 500 years in the future, she is the gaurdian of the Shikon no tama, a powerful jewel. She met mine and my siblings father there, he was inuyasha's half brother, they didn't like each other when they first met, but his brother fell in love with my mother, he died saving my mother from a half-demon named naraku" shippo said as I looked down, "he is not dead..."I whispered as inuyasha and shippo looked at me with wide eyes. The ninja's looked at them as they were confused, "what is going on?" kakashi asked, I looked at kakashi and then at the hokage, "remember when we met, how that guy attacked me, orochimaru is name was" I said as he nodded, "well that is naraku, he probley survived when we thought we killed him and came here" I said as I heard gasps. I look down as I closed my eyes and past out from the stress as Inuyasha picked me up, "for us its been 500 years since his death, but for her its only been four or five weeks" shippo said as Inuyasha walked to his hotel, his mate and daughter followed leaving shippo to finish.

**|Shippo's P.O.V|**

I watched as Inuyasha took her to the hotel they were staying at, I looked at rin who was holding yuki. I looked at Miyu as she nodded and took the kids to the hotel as well. "well we will sign the treaty when she is better" I say as the hokage nodded as I took the papers and took my mates hand and picked up my son as I walked out followed by inuyasha's mate and daughter. I walk to the hotel as I told my mate that I was going to check on my mother, I walked into Inu's room and sat down. I saw her sleeping on the bed as I looked at inu, "she is stressed" he said as I nodded. I look at him, "what are we going to do about naraku" I say as he looked at me and then at kagome, "I don't know. I want her safe" he said as I sighed and then got up telling him bye as I left to my room.

**|Kagome's P.O.V|**

Two hours has passed as I open my eyes and look around a bit, I look at inuyasha and shippo as I smile. "your awake" Inu says as I nod and then look up. "they know" I say as they nodded, I look at them and smile as I got up and stretched, "mom the papers to sign are on the table" shippo said as I walk to the table and sit down as I read the treaty. I then get a pin and sign it as I put the papers down, "alright well I am going to give this to the hokage and head home to rest, can you take care of yuki and rin?" I say as shippo smiles, "yes mom, we would like to spend some time with them" he told me as I smile and walk out the door towards the hokage's tower. I told the person to tell the hokage I am here as I watched her get up and go towards the office, I the walked to the office and walks in as I looked at the hokage and sat down, "hokage" I say as she looked at me, "kagome why didn't you tell me about your village?" she asked as I looked at her, "I couldn't say. They explained that I met them in the past, so I couldn't because I had just came back and I didn't know when I will meet them again. When I found out about the treaty I knew it was them because my mom told Inuyasha I was here, my mom knows about everything and everything about my husband dying is true, I am also pregnant since I got pregnant before the battle we fought" I told her as she nodded and I handed her the papers, "I signed the treaty and I would love to still stay here, I know the treaty says someone needs to stay and I will. I am the hokage there, but I know Inu and Shippo are good at the job over there" I tell as she smiled, "of course kagome, I promised your mom I will watch you" She told me as I smiled and got up, "well I am going to head home, my children are with my other son and my best friend. I will talk to you soon" I say as I waved and walked home as I walked inside I felt a weird aura, I then yawned and walked to the bed as I fell asleep.

* * *

Who is that weird aura?! :O

Got to find out next chapter :)


	8. Kidnapped

**|Sasuke's P.O.V|**

I watch as kagome walks out of the hokage building, I jump building to building fast as I got to her apartment. I walked inside as I hid my aura, It now had a weird feeling to it so she wouldn't figure it out. I hid in the shadows as I watched her look around and then go to her room to sleep. I chuckled as I walked to the room and look at her sleep, I here voices as I pick her up as I opened the window and ran off. I then started to walk when I was far from konoha, I look down as she slept and then looked at the baby bump as I chuckled figuring out what to do. I walked with her back to sound, I then looked at the time as I tied her hands and sat her down beside me knowing she would wake up soon.

**|Naruto's P.O.V|**

I asked sakura to come with me to kagome's apartment as I talked with her about the meeting. I then noticed a window was open to kagome's room as I then jumped and looked inside the room, I then looked down at sakura having a bad feeling since the demon in me was telling me to find her. I then jumped and told sakura I was heading to the hokage's office, I jumped building to building as I jumped into the office through the window. "have you seen kagome?" I ask her as she looked at me, "yes I saw her a few minutes ago, she was going to rest at her house" she said as I stared at her wide eyed. "she is gone" I say as she looked alarmed and told me to explain, "I went with sakura to her house and I noticed the window open to her room, I know she doesn't leave it open so I checked and she wasn't there. I felt some weird aura there, kurama told me that I need to find her" I tell her as she nodded and then called in some anbu.

**|Kagome's P.O.V|**

I open my eyes slowly as I looked around confused, I then turn to the left as I see sasuke. I stare at him as he looked at me, I tried to move away from him but her grabbed me. I growled a bit as he glared, "you try to leave, I will find you" he said as I looked away but he grabbed my chin and turned it so I could look at him and kissed me. I closed my eyes as I pulled away, "just leave me alone" I say as he grabs me and puts me on his lap holding the rope that binds my hands. "so cousin, who is the father?" he asks as I look at him and then at my stomach, "he is dead" I say as he rubs my stomach. I growl as he chuckled, "well then, you are mine" he said as I glared at him, I then tried to get free as I watched as his Sharingan and looked into my eyes as I stared at him wide eyed, "sleep" he said as I felt my eyes start to close and then I fell asleep.

**|Sasuke's P.O.V|**

I watched her fall asleep as I put her down softly and got up, I then picked her up again and walked off again to gain distance from konoha. I walked for a while as I stopped and sat down as I put her down and walks to the forest to get some wood for a fire not even knowing someone else is there watching.

**|Itachi's P.O.V|**

I had been walking around konoha as I saw sasuke run off with someone in his arms. I then followed him as I saw who it was and glared at him, I watched them as I waited until he left to take her. I watches as I then saw him go into the forest, I jumped down as I left a note for my foolish brother and picked her up as I ran off with her towards the hideout.

**|Inuyasha's P.O.V|**

I was asleep with my mate when I heard some knock at the door, I growled a bit and got up as I put on pants and a shirt as I opened it, "yes?" I say as I saw an anbu at the door, "sorry for disturbing you, but the hokage says its urgent" he said as I nodded and told him I would be there in a bit. I closed the door as I changed into some other clothes, black pants with a red shirt as I then kissed my mate and walked out as I knocked on shippo door and told him what the anbu said. I waited until he got dressed, I walked with him to the hokage's office as we talked a bit. We walked in the building and into the office as I looked around, "glad you are here" she said as we nodded and sat down. "I am sorry to inform you of this but kagome has been kidnapped" she told us as I growled, "what?!" I yelled as I glared. "by who?" shippo said, "we don't know" she said as I growled and then looked at her, "we are going to send a team out and search, you can go with the team if you like" she said as we nod and get up to tell our mates.

**|Sasuke's P.O.V|**

I had just came back with some wood for the fire, I looked at where I left her and she was gone. I glared at the forest as I dropped the wood and tried to find a trace of anyone but couldn't, "I will get her back" I said as I walked off.


End file.
